


animal instinct

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Daemons touching in the middle of Maji Burger? On a weekday? Totally scandalous. What would Kuroko say?





	animal instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 1: AUs, for the [prompt:](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9633554#cmt9633554) _aokaga, his dark materials au. what daemons do they end up with?_.

The first time they met, Aomine’s daemon tried to eat Kagami’s basketball shoes -- while Kagami was still wearing them. So, yeah, they had a rocky beginning right there. It did get better, sort of, especially when they played against each -- and definitely got better after Seirin beat Touou. 

After the Winter Cup, with minimal prodding from both Momoi and Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine found themselves at one street basketball court or another and so, of course, they’d play one-on-one. They’d gotten a feel for each other by now, but the game between them was constantly changing. Kagami had to admit, playing against Aomine was exhilarating, and even Jordan seemed to like baiting Mai-chan from the sidelines. 

After the game, Jordan (who usually favored shifting into a big animal with lots of sharp teeth) would shift again into something small enough to fit into the pocket of Kagami’s jacket. The fact that Jordan hadn’t yet settled was the subject of interest among the Seirin Basketball Club -- Kuroko (accurately) said that it was further evidence of Kagami’s immaturity. 

“Hey, when did Mai-chan settle?” Kagami asked Aomine again, who was (typically) spacing out a little when he wasn’t playing. Mai-chan stalked behind him, her wild, golden eyes gleaming in the dark. She was a very beautiful panther, with strong muscles under plush black fur, but she never talked, as far as Kagami knew, although it wasn’t for Jordan’s lack of trying. 

“Ah?” Aomine said, picking at his ears. “Probably around second year of middle school. Don’t really remember when, though.” 

“Pretty young,” Kagami offered and Aomine shorted. Mai-chan flicked her tail to Kagami’s pocket, where Jordan was cuddled up inside. She was a lot more eloquent than Aomine could ever be, Kagami reflected. 

“Are you gonna feed me or what,” Aomine said, yawning. “If you aren’t, I’m going home.” 

So they went to Maji Burger and ate more than their weight in burgers and fries.

Jordan gave up being small and furry and shifted into a tiger and growled at Mai-chan, who batted against Jordan’s face with a huge paw. Jordan was a second too slow in dodging and the shared touch nearly made Kagami choke on his burger. Aomine sucked at his straw hard and didn’t seem to notice what had happened. 

But Kagami noticed. Kagami definitely noticed. Daemons touching in the middle of Maji Burger? On a weekday? Totally scandalous. What would Kuroko say? 

There was a weird languorous look in Aomine’s eyes that Kagami could not read at all. It was -- yearning? Was Aomine still hungry? 

“Kagami,” he began to say and then stopped himself. Ruefully, he shook his head. “Never mind.” 

“Huh? What is it?” Kagami said, and heard a quiet cough beside him. 

“Kagami-kun, you should pay closer attention to Aomine-kun’s non-verbal communication,” said Kuroko and it took all the training Kagami had not to jump out his seat right there and yell. As it was, he just yelled. 

“Kuroko! What are you doing here?” 

“Tetsu, you should’ve announced yourself!” 

“I’ve been here this whole time,” Kuroko said, sipping at his vanilla milkshake. His daemon, a long tailed tit, chirped at them and settled on the top of his head. “In fact, you two were the ones who sat at my table, without greeting or acknowledging me.” 

“Ah, sorry,” Kagami said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “So, what were you saying, Kuroko?” 

Instead, Kuroko focused on Aomine and said, a little severely, “Aomine-kun, you really shouldn’t be touching other people’s daemons without them being aware of what’s happening or why.” 

“Tetsu, you’re being just a drag,” Aomine whined. “Even Bakagami must know I want to sleep with him.” 

“Huh?” Kagami said. “What? Could you repeat that?” 

“He wants to sleep with you,” Jordan said helpfully, with a big yawn to show off her sharp teeth. Mai-chan bared her teeth too -- maybe not exactly in a threatening way so much as a competative way.

Both Aomine and Kuroko were looking at him. Kagami gulped down what was left of his burger and muttered, “Okay.” 

“Huh? What was that?” Aomine said sharply. 

“I said okay, yeah, we should date, you asshole!” 

Aomine bristled. “Don’t call me an asshole, dickhead!” 

*

Somehow, during this exchange, Kuroko had managed to disappear entirely, although he did leave his blessings -- in the form of some napkins crumpled in the shape of a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel slightly embarrassed to name Aomine's daemon after his favorite gravure idol, but ... I couldn't resist? It was either that or Satsuki No. 2. (Let's just pretend you can rename your daemons when they settle, mmmkay?) 
> 
> Also it's been a looooooong time since I read HDM so any inaccuracies, um, stem from that. Pls be gentle.


End file.
